Becoming Whole Again
by peacee.xxo
Summary: Miley Stewart had it all, great friends, a loving family, and an awesome boyfriend. What happens when tragedy strikes and her life comes crashing down? Who will be there for her through it all....and who won't? NickxMiley JoexLilly. Full trailer inside.
1. Trailer

**Her life had always been completely flawless**

_Shows girl smiling and laughing as she walked down the hallways of school with her best friends_

**She had a wonderful family who adored her**

_Shows joyful family laughing while sitting around the dinner table_

**And even a perfectly amazing boyfriend who loved her**

_Shows girl smiling as she leaned in while he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead_

**Until one day when tragedy strikes**

_Flashes to the once happy family sobbing as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground_

**What can she do when the person she loved most was gone from the world…forever**

_Shows girl sobbing as she clutched the photo that held so many memories_

**And when everybody else seems to be moving on…**

_Flashes to girl watching as her brother and father laughed merrily with two unfamiliar women_

**Will she be left behind?**

"Miles, dad is finally happy again! Why can't you just accept that?!" Her brothers voice growing angry.

-x-

"Come on Mi! Can't you just be happy again?! Just for once?!" He turned his head away in a huff.

**What can she do when everything she had always known slowly slips away?**

_Flashes to girl gazing at her happy new family……where she was definitely not accepted_

**Where can she go when the only place she ever called home doesn't feel so inviting anymore?**

"Hi Aunt Marie? Yeah, well I was just wondering… does that offer to come stay with you still stand?"

**But starting over isn't as easy as she thought**

_Shows tears slowly streaming down the girls face as she gazed out into the horizon_

**But with a new family,**

_Shows girl grinning as she gave her loving aunt a big hug_

**And new friends,**

"Hi, I'm Lilly! The hyper active one is Joe, and the shy one over there? Yeah that's Nick."

**Will she ever become whole again?**

"Mi, we love you so much. Don't worry we won't ever leave you."

**Starring**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

After all this time why couldn't I just accept that she was really gone?

**Nick Jonas**

"Don't worry, you can always count on me."

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

"Yeah this place is really amazing, it has the best stores, best view, and BEST guys!"

**Joe Jonas**

"Come on! Can't you just say I'm the cutest brother so I'll win the bet?!"

**Kevin Jonas**

"Yeah, you know SOMEONE has to keep these to monsters in line."

**And Heather Locklear as Aunt Marie**

"Darling, if anyone knows how good a woman your mother was, I definitely do."

**Becoming Whole Again**

Coming to a computer screen near you

By: Peace.LOVE.Jonas.x33


	2. I'll See You in Eternity

A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews! It really got me pumped to start writing! SO here you go- the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The place was absolutely gorgeous. Luscious green grass with tall but gentle horses grazing upon it. Slight laughter of children playing could be heard in the background. It was the last place you'd ever think that things could be so wrong. However for one young, fifteen year old girl life was just about anything but right. The cool Tennessee air gently brushed against her shoulders as she gazed out in the sunset, tears prickling in her eyes as she thought about how her world had suddenly turned upside down.

**Flashback **

_Life had been completely normal, no signs that things were going change. Mom had gone out to visit her friends for the day leaving my dad, Jackson, and I to goof off. _

_Right about then we were playing among the horses, our water guns ready and armed to take each other down._

_I was hiding behind Betsy, my own personal favorite when suddenly I felt this cold rush of water hit my back._

"_Ha ha Miley!" Jackson yelled. "I got you now! There's no running away from the Jacksonator!!"_

_I screamed. "JACKSON!! That's not fair! You were supposed to wait until daddy came back! You big jerk!" Water continued to hit me all over until I was completely soaked. Jackson was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. Suddenly a smirk appeared on my face finally realizing what I held in my hands._

_Jackson noticed and stopped laughing. "Hah, what's that little smile about Miley? Finally realize that you can never win against your big, powerful brother?"_

_I continued to just smile, slowly advancing on him._

_Now he was scared. "What Miley?! What's that stupid grin about?" _

_My grin turned into a laugh as I chuckled at the look on his face. Slowly I lifted up my water gun and pointed it straight at his head._

_Jackson's look was priceless. "Wait Miley, no……I…I, I'm sorry. You know, we should really wait until dad gets off the phone!"_

_This time I tossed my head back and laughed. "Nooo, I don't think we should really wait any longer. I mean it's already been ten minutes! So, you better run boy, because Miley Rae Stewart is looking for revenge!!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHH!" Jackson screamed and took off towards our yellow country styled house. Laughing hysterically, I followed my gun squirting out water with every step I took._

_He kept screaming the whole way back to the house, his back drenched with water. "DAAAD!! HELP!! Miley's cheating!! She started the game without you! I think we really ought to get her for that one!" _

_I stopped. "Hey Jerkson! That's totally not true!! I swear daddy, it was all him! He started it!"_

"_Hey! Not true! She totally attacked me first!" Jackson retorted._

"_Did not! Daddy trust me it was all him!" I yelled back._

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!!"_

_Suddenly daddy came running out of the house with the phone in his hands. His face had a look that is forever imprinted in my mind, a look of such fear, so afraid, with the saddest look in his eyes. _

"_Shh, kids be quiet! Can't you see I'm on the phone?" My daddy's face had such intensity that I drew back in fear. What could be wrong?_

_He gripped the phone tightly against his ear, so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Yes, I understand……where? How could this happen?! Where is she now??...Yes, my daughter, son and I will be there as soon as we can." He hung up the phone and looked up at us with tears streaming down his face, such sadness in his eyes. _

_Just seeing that look on his face my heart dropped. "Daddy, what's wrong? Who was that on the phone? What's going on!?" Fear evident in my shaky voice. _

_Dad slowly shook his head as he sputtered out words. "Your mother…she…she was in a car accident…they have her now at the county general. They…they said she is in serious condition."_

_That was all it took, the tears came pouring down my face in thick, heavy droplets. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The only thought in my head was of seeing my mom. _

_The rest was all a blur. I guess we got in the car and drove to county general because the next thing I remember is we were being told to wait in the cold, dark, and dreary waiting room. Mom was in surgery. _

_The worst thing about the waiting room was the silence. Everyone waiting silently to be told the fate of their loved ones._

_Then, a young-looking surgeon walked in. "The Stewarts?" He asked._

_Dad stood up. "That's us." He said quietly._

_Seeing us the surgeon's expression suddenly changed. "Mr. Stewart?" My dad nodded. He started again, sympathy dripping from his tone. "I am sorry to inform you, but the surgery did not go well. Your wife's body had many abrasions due the crash. She also suffered from severe internal bleeding which we could not stop. I am sorry but there is nothing else we can do."_

_My heart dropped to my stomach. The tears came pouring down and I didn't even try to stop them. I dropped to the floor my sobs muffled by hands. A strong pair of hands wrapped around my frail body as Jackson fell to the floor also. My dad wrapped his arms around the both of us as we sat in that cold, dark waiting room crying our eyes out not caring who heard. _

_Suddenly the young surgeon spoke again. "We have not yet called time of death. Would you like to see her……one last time?"_

_Dad nodded as we all stood up and followed the surgeon to another sad, quiet room, the hum of the machines evident in the background. _

_Seeing her face, so weak, so sad, my heart stopped. How could this be my once strong, and glowing mother?_

_Her eyes fluttered open and as she saw our faces she slowly smiled._

"_Hey guys. How badly did you tear up the house while I was gone?" She chuckled._

_I smiled through my tears. Even on her death bed my mother was still strong, and making jokes._

_Dad and Jackson each stood by her bed talking to her quietly, saying goodbye. _

_When it was my turn I couldn't move. How could I say goodbye when life had barely begun?_

_My mother must have noticed the look on my face because she spoke quietly. "Come hear baby doll, don't worry it will all be okay."_

_I crept towards her, fresh tears falling down my face. "Mama, how can this happen? I can't live without you Mama! I need you in my life!" _

_Her eyes misty with tears she spoke softly. "Baby girl! What are you saying? I didn't raise you like that honey! You have to be strong okay? For me please. Don't you worry baby I will see you again…in eternity."_

_I choked. So this was it? My mother was really leaving me? "Mama, I can't do this without you! Please don't leave me! I love you!"_

_She smiled words becoming to say. "Don't you worry one minute baby girl. You are a very strong person and you will do just fine. And I will be right here beside you when you need me. You just won't be able to see me okay? And always remember someday we will see each other again, in the most beautiful place you can ever imagine."_

_I nodded slowly blinded by my tears. "Mama, wait for me okay? In heaven? I love you so much."_

_Her breathing stunted. "I…love…you…too."_

_Those were the last words she ever said to me. Then she was gone from this world…forever._

**End of Flashback**

I gently wiped away the tears that fell down my face. She told me to be strong. I had to right? For daddy and Jackson? But I couldn't. I let her down. And every day I sat wishing I was in eternity with her.

* * *

A/N: So there you go! Do you like it? Please tell me honestly. Review please, I want to at least get 10. Please it will really motivate me for the next chapter!

Lol. Don't worry the whole story won't be this sad


	3. And So it Begins

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed!! Sadly, I didn't get 10, but looking back I guess the chapter was kind of sad, so hopefully you'll like this one better!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot- sad huh?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Miles! Are you ready to go? I'm going to leave in like 5 minutes," Jackson called up the stairs. "SO you'd better hurry up!"

I sighed as I slowly screwed the mascara bottle shut. School. The long and eventful summer was finally over. And now what? Back to school. The whole summer I had been silently wishing and praying that everything would just go back to normal. I'd be able to go to Leslie's house after school, go shopping with Mandy, or just be able to go on a normal date with Jeremy for once. But now that it was here I just didn't know if I was ready for it yet.

Taking in one fresh breathe of air I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I looked pale and weak, my usual glowing summer tan barely visible. Sighing, I tried to put on a smile as I picked up my backpack and headed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen my face lit up as I smelled daddy's mouth watering pancakes cooking on the stove.

Daddy turned as he heard me walk in. "Morning darling! Hungry?" He asked already knowing my answer.

"Mmmm, yes daddy, very," I replied sitting down at the kitchen counter waiting to be served.

"Here you go." Daddy said as he plopped a fresh stack of pancakes onto my plate. He started laughing as he saw me lift up the syrup bottle, ready to attack the pancakes.

"Mmmm," I mumbled as I took a bite. "Daddy these pancakes are delicious!"

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them," He replied.

I only got halfway through the stack when Jackson's annoying voice rang out from behind me.

"Miley! We have to go right now or we're going to be late for our first day back!"

"Ugh," I said. "Fine, I'll be out in a minute." I sighed; upset I was not going to be able to finish the pancakes. I gathered up my stuff and gave Daddy a kiss on the cheek.

"By Daddy," I started. "Thanks for making such an awesome breakfast."

"Sure thing baby doll." He gave me a kiss on my forehead. "And Miles?"

"Yeah?" I asked already knowing what he was going to say.

"Have a good first day honey. And you can always call me if you just want to come home early…or anything." I smiled for the first time today. "Thanks daddy. I'm sure I'll have a great day." Grabbing my stuff I walked out the door and ran out to Jackson's car.

_I really will right? I mean everything will be just like it was before, won't it? Yeah, definitely, everything will be just like old times._ I tried to reassure myself for the day to come. While we were backing out of our driveway I caught glimpse of the moving van parked next door. Movers we coming in and out of the house bringing stuff in.

_Hmmm_ I thought_ Looks like there's new people moving in next door. I'll probably have to go meet them after school. Oh well, maybe they'll be nice? _

As Jackson pulled up to the high school I stepped out of the car. "By Jackson," I waved. "See you later!" Jackson waved as he headed off into the school.

I took in a deep a breath of air before I walked into the halls of my once familiar school. I glanced around the halls. Everything seemed different. I mean of course it was the same school I went to last year, but things just didn't feel the same.

The thought had barely entered my mind when I felt a strong pair of hands gently cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice said softly.

I smiled as I played along. "I don't know who?"

The voice spoke again. "Oh you know just your average rock star, awesome, sweet, caring boyfriend."

I giggled softly as he took his hands off my eyes. "Gee, I don't know anyone that seems to fit that description."

"Ha ha, very funny Miles," he pouted.

"Aw come on Jer, you know I was kidding." I replied, but for some reason my heart really wasn't in it.

Jeremy pretended to think. "Aw alright I forgive you babe. So, anyway, can you believe summer is actually over! Like seriously I mean that was such an awesome summer, the pool, the beach…" He continued to ramble on, but I really wasn't listening. I guess he forgot how good of a summer mine was.

"And anyway," He continued. "I was thinking, maybe you and I could go out tonight, you know and catch up? I really haven't really seen you lately."

I sighed, looks like he really did forget. I tried to ignore it. "What yeah, that would be really fun tonight. How about we go out around-" I was interrupted.

"AHHHH MILEY!!" I turned around to see my two best friends, Mandy and Leslie screaming.

I grinned. "Manders!! Les!! I haven't seen you guys in so long!" They ran up and hugged me tight.

"Miles aw we missed you! Can you believe it! We're sophomores! Ahh, this year is going to be so great! So anyway, we have to go shopping; I have absolutely no clothes for this year!" Mandy went on screaming and talking to Jeremy while I turned to Leslie, the sensible one of my two friends.

"Miley!" She cried and pulled me into a hug. The she whispered softly in my ear. "I can see right through that little act missy. But, that fake smile won't work for me! Honey you know Mandy, she's a little slow on things, but she'll come around!" I nodded. "So how've ya been Milers? How you holding up girl?"

I smiled a little. "I've been better Les, but you know what? I'm just glad a new year has started. I'm just ready to start over new and fresh."

She nodded. "Don't worry Miley honey; everything will be just fine you'll see. Your life will be back to normal in no time!" She started laughing. "You know that boy you got there couldn't stop talking about you all summer! It was always where's Miley? Is she coming? Come on I miss her, call her would ya?"

I started to laugh too. That was Jeremy, always wanting to be with his girlfriend!

The four of us walked down the hall together to homeroom saying hi to friends along the way. I realized how distant I had been this summer; I barely knew what was up to date with my friends!

As our homeroom teacher took attendance and passed out our schedules my mind began to wander.

**Flashback**

"_Oof," I cried out as my new purple Dora lunch box fell to the ground. As I leaned down to pick it up another girls hand reached there before mine._

"_I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going!" She said._

_I laughed. "It's okay neither was I! My name's Destiny Hope Stewart! But, people call me Miley! What's your name?" _

_The girl smiled. "The names Leslie Marie Stacy. But uh, people call me Leslie!"_

_I giggled. I decided I liked this girl. "Ha ha you're funny. This is my first day at kindergarten! Is it yours too?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, my mommy brought me here this morning. I don't really know anyone yet though." She looked down sadly._

"_Oh that's okay! I don't know anyone either! Hey you wanna be friends?!" I asked._

_Her face lit up. "Yeah! That would be cool! Wow, I can't believe I already made a friend on my first day!" _

"_Yeah me either! This is going to be totally fun and-" I was interrupted by the loud sound of crying._

"_BUT MOMMMY!! I DON"T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" A little girl clung tightly to her mother's leg, begging her to take her home._

"_But Mandy honey," The women started. "You'll love this school! You'll make lots of new friends and you'll play in the sandbox and-"_

"_NO NO NO!!" That Mandy girl sure had a loud voice! "I don't wanna go! Take me home mama!"_

_The mother continued trying to coax her child to go into the room._

_I looked at my new friend. "Do you think we should go talk to her? She seems to be having a pretty bad day." I asked her._

_She nodded. "Yeah, you know maybe she's like us! Maybe she wants to be friends too!"_

_I laughed as we skipped off to Mandy hopping to make a new friend._

**End of Flashback**

I sighed at the memory. Those were the good old days, when everything seemed to be going right. I laughed even then Mandy seemed to have a way of making herself heard.

I suddenly snapped out of my daydream as I heard the bell ring.

"Come on Miles," Mandy called out from in front of me. "We have first period gym together!"

I groaned. Of course for my first class of the day I get the one and only, gym. I followed as Mandy chatted down to the locker room.

The day went by very slowly. I had been called out by the teacher three times while I hadn't been paying attention. Way to start off a year, I know right? During Spanish the teacher had been yelling at me and I didn't even know what she was saying so I stupidly asked, "So can I go to the bathroom?" Even during lunch I was spaced out. I just couldn't concentrate on anything my friends were saying. Even when Jeremy put his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him I just shook him off. I just really wasn't in the mood for him right now.

As Jackson drove us home I thought my day over. I sighed. Who knew that letting go was going to be this hard?

Walking into the house I saw that the moving van from next door had left. _Hmm_, I thought. _Maybe I could take over some of daddy's homemade brownies for them. Then I could actually meet them, well anyway it would take my mind off of my day for a while._

"Daddy?" I called as I stepped into the kitchen. No answer. _Where is he_ I thought. Oh well, he was probably writing a song with his guitar out back. He had been doing that a lot lately. _Well, I guess I'll just take a couple of brownies over there myself. _

Picking up the delicious smelling brownies I smoothed my hair out and walked across the lawn.

As I rang the doorbell I looked around the yard for signs. _Well,_ I thought. _There aren't any toys laying out or anything, so they must not be any young kids. But, maybe there will be someone my age?_

When the door swung open I saw that I was right. There weren't any little kids around. Just a teenage girl that looked about my age and her mother. But, there was also someone I wasn't expecting.

Standing there right in front of me was my father.

* * *

A/N: Haha what's Miley's daddy doing there? I don't know I guess you'll have to find out!

Review!! It'll make me very happy!


	4. Birthdays Only Bring Tears

A/N: Ok well anyway looking over the last chapter I wasn't really proud of it. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my loss of words!! :D

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters but you know we'll see

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So then, Matt was all 'no! Jessica Biel is way hotter than Jenifer Anitson!' And I was like 'No! Jenifer is totally smoking!' And he was all 'ya right!' And then I said 'Ya know what it really doesn't matter because Miley is definitely hotter than both of them!" Jeremy paused, waiting for me to laugh. When I didn't he just sighed and went back to another story.

The whole night I hadn't been listening to a word he was saying. Jeremy hadn't really taken notice to my silence. He just went on talking. But all I could think about is what happened a few weeks ago when I went to meet the neighbors.

**Flashback**

_The door swung open to reveal a middle aged looking women and a girl I assumed to be her daughter. They were both completely flawless head to toe. With stunning identical brown locks and piercing hazel eyes you'd think no one would ever be able to keep their eyes off of them._

_But my attention was held by someone else. It happened to be the person standing next to them. My father. _

"_Daddy?!" I asked. I was so confused wondering why he would be in the new neighbor's house._

"_Miles," he started to explain. "I uh was…just...uh-" He was quickly interrupted by the gorgeous looking women standing beside him._

"_Oh!" She exclaimed. By the sound of her voice I could already tell that she was being completely fake. She continued despite my look of disgust towards her. "So, you must be the adorable little Miley! My name is Ms. Flaherty, but you can call me Becca darling. Your daddy has been over here all day talking about you! By the sound of his loving words I can just tell how much I am going to like you!" The creepy smile on her face was starting to give me the chills._

_Like her?! I didn't even know her, let alone had I ever talked to her. And I can definitely say, she wasn't making such a good first impression. _

_Suddenly I turned back to face daddy. "Daddy? You've been over here all day?" I questioned._

_Before he could even open his mouth the witch beside him quickly took over._

"_Why honey of course he's been over here all day! How else do you think we were able to empty that big moving van so fast? Your daddy here has been a real big help! Unloading boxes all day you'd think he'd be tired, but no he still made us a delicious lunch! He's just such a charming man!" She added leaning in to give daddy a half hug around his waist._

_Looking over at daddy's face I slowly filled with angry. He was blushing! My daddy was actually intrigued by this fake woman's words! Seeing the look on my face he started to talk._

"_Yeah you know Miles," He untangled himself from her tight grip. I inwardly laughed, by the look on her face you'd think someone had just told her that her puppy died. Daddy started again. "Well, after you kids left for school this morning I had nothing to do. So, I decided I might as well come over here _

_to see if they needed any help moving in. Good thing I did because they didn't have any movers or anything! They really needed my help." Daddy gave me a small smile hoping I'd understand. Deciding that there was no reason to be mad I turned to the miniature version of the lady that looked way to comfortable with my dad._

"_Hi I'm Miley," I said. "Who are you?"_

_The little brunette laughed. "Miley?" she started. "Well that's a nice name." Sarcasm took on a whole new snotty meaning with this girl. "Yeah well, my names Haley. Haley Flaherty." She stuck out her hand for me to shake._

"_Nice to meet you." I mumbled as I shook her hand._

"_It's so nice to see you two girls are getting along! Now Robbyy," Mrs. Flaherty cooed. "I'm really getting hungry. I'm just so tired after unloading all of these boxes! Why don't we go into the kitchen and get something to eat?" I scoffed. By the sound of it she shouldn't be tired at all. I mean daddy had been doing all of the work for them._

_Daddy just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay Becca sounds good. How about I make us some of my famous loco hot cocoa?" _

_My mouth swung open. Loco hot cocoa?! That had always been Daddy and Mama's drink! How could he make it for her?_

"_Sounds great Robby Ray!" I heard her say. Her voice faded. "Haley you stay here and entertain Milly darling."_

"_It's Miley!" I shouted. There was no answer._

_When the two were gone Haley turned to me, a smirk playing on her lips. "Looks like Mom's working her magic again." I looked up at her face trying to understand what she meant. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

_She gave a small laugh. "Don't you see Milly? Mom's moving in on your precious little daddy. Sooner or later he's going to realize what he's been missing. She'll be the best thing that ever happened to him, you'll see. My mom always gets what she wants."_

_I shuddered at the thought. "Listen here you little brat," I was angry now. "I don't know who you think you are to tell me all of that crap, but let me tell you something. My daddy's just being friendly, he would never like someone like your mother. And I don't know if anyone told you but this family is going through a very hard time. My daddy is not ready to move on!" Tears filled up in my eyes as thoughts flashed back to my mother._

_Haley smirked unaffected by my harsh words. "But what if he is?" And with that she left to go join her mother in the kitchen._

**End of Flashback**

My body shook as I snapped out of the daydream. That day had been weeks ago and still it was permanently lodged in my brain. What I hated the most is that Haley had been right. The more Ms. Flaherty came on to him, the more daddy seemed to enjoy it. And over the weeks they seemed to hang out every day. Making each other dinner, going out to see the sights, everything! He seemed to moving on from mom faster than I'd thought he could and frankly I was feeling a little left behind.

Even Jackson seemed to allow the two women to enter his life. When daddy volunteered to show Ms. Flaherty around Jackson hung out with Haley. And the part that bothered me the most was that the two really seemed to get along. They were always laughing and having fun, more fun than I have had with Jackson for months.

Suddenly Jeremy was waving his hand in front of my face. "Miles? Babe you in there?" He asked.

I blinked and looked up at him. "What? Yeah I'm here. What were you saying?"

He heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing." He said looking very disappointed. He continued. "So, since you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying all night why don't we just go see a movie? You said you wanted to see Made of Honor right?"

I sighed looking away from his face. "Um Jer, I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood for a movie today. Why don't you just take me home now? We can watch a movie another day."

He looked away from my face. I could tell that he was getting mad. "Why not Mi? We don't ever go out and do anything fun anymore! Why don't we just see a movie tonight? We don't have school tomorrow or anything!"

"I'm sorry Jer but I just really don't want to see a movie tonight. I just want to go home right now, please." I said. My eyes misted over as I spoke again. "You know Jeremy; today's my mother's birthday. She was supposed to turn 43 today."

He looked shocked that I had brought up my mother. "Miles I know that today is your mother's birthday. That's why I thought that it would be better if you hung out with me. It would help you keep your mind off of her for once."

I shook my head softly. "No Jer, it's just not that easy. She just passed a few months ago. I just need to be with my family today." The tears overflowed and came cascading down my cheeks.

He noticed my tears and shook his head. "Come on Mi! Can't you just be happy again?! Just for once?!" He turned his head away in a huff. "It's been 4 months! I know that you're sad. I mean your mom was your best friend! But really Mi, you need to learn to move on! You can't keep living in the past; you need to start looking toward the future! She would have wanted you to be happy!"

I looked away. "Don't you understand?! Without her I can't be happy! She was everything! She was my rock, my best friend, my mother! I need her!"

Jeremy stood up. "Then let me in Mi! Let me help you get through this! Don't shut me out! I can help you move on and forget her!"

I stood up too. "Don't you get it Jeremy? I don't want to forget her! You can't make me! I don't need your help! I can get through this on my own!"

He shook his head. "Mi if you don't let me in I don't get how I can help you. And if you don't want me to help you and be there for you I really don't see why we are together. I can't be with you if all you're going to do is shut me out of your life."

I was shocked. I couldn't find the right words to say. "Are…Are…are you breaking up with me?"

He looked at me not meeting my eyes. "Yeah Mi I guess I am." He touched my cheek. I flinched and turned away from him. "It's just Miles you're not letting me in! I've been trying to take you out for weeks. Trying to see if I can get your mind off her! I've been trying to see if I can get you to talk to 

me! But nothing seems to work! I get that you're going through a tough time! But, if you're going to shut me out of your life during it I just can't wait for you to be okay again."

I turned away from him and walked out of the restaurant and out to his car. After a few minutes he came out and joined me. He looked at me. "Just take me home," I said. He nodded and unlocked the door.

When his car stopped in front of a familiar yellow, country styled house I got out of the car not even bothering to look back at him. Hearing the screech of tires drive away I sighed as I open the front door to our once welcoming home.

"Daddy I'm-" I stopped mid sentence. There in my kitchen seated around the table was what looked like a perfect family. My daddy, Jackson, Mrs. Flaherty, and Haley were all laughing and joking around as if they had known each other their whole lives. Mrs. Flaherty and Daddy were laughing simultaneously, probably at one of Daddy's jokes. Haley was seated next to Jackson who was poking her in the side with his fork causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

As I stared at the dream family I realized that I had not been missed. I had been the only one who had hung onto the thought of my mother's game night and my mother herself. Everyone else had moved on and was trying to start over again.

_How come I can't move on? _I thought. _Is Jeremy right? Was I holding onto the memory of my mother to tight? Had I been living in the past? How come I couldn't start over like everyone else?_

I stared at Daddy and Mrs. Flaherty. _And him! He seemed to move on from Mama just fine! He was already starting to let a new woman into his life! Had he forgotten all about Mama?_

Suddenly a voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Jerkson Stewart, you'd better stop that right now! Robby Ray!" Jackson laughed as Haley tried to push him and hand full of mash potatoes away from her face.

_Jerkson? _I thought. _That's my nickname for him! No one else besides me calls him that! What's going on here? It's like I've been replaced just like Mama._

Tears sprung in my eyes as I ran up the flight of stairs straight to my room. My room. It had once been so familiar. Colorful and full of light. My mother and I had just redone it for the summer. We painted the wall hot pink and had added bright pink curtains. Filling the lights with 100 watt bulbs everything was perfect. But now my room had become a hiding place. A place for me to just sit and cry for hours. The curtains were pulled shut and almost no light entered the room.

I threw myself head first down on the bed, tears already pouring down my face. _What's happening? It's like everyone else has moved on while I've been left in the dark._ Even at school my best friends had become fed up with my sullen, quiet attitude. Everyone had just stopped caring. And when I thought I could turn to my family it seemed that they had forgotten about me too.

Turning to my bedside table I grabbed the picture frame that stood upright in spite of everything. Laughing back at me was a beautiful brunette, much like myself. With identical piercing blue eyes she could have been my twin, except much older. _Happy Birthday Mama. I wish I could be with you today. I really miss you Mama. Why did you have to leave me behind? My world is falling apart now. My friends all seem distant, even Leslie. Now even Jeremy left me. Mama what do I do? I am so confused!_

I had been holding the picture and sobbing for quite a while when I heard the door to my bedroom open.

"Miles you have got to come down here and see-" Jackson stopped short when he saw the position I was in. His face grew with concern. "Miley? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it Jeremy? Do I have to break his-" I cut him short.

"Jackson stop!" I choked out. He looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "Don't you remember," I started again. "Today is Mom's birthday! She was supposed to turn 43 today! I can't believe today is her birthday and all you and daddy are doing is laughing around the dinner table with those two brats!" The tears stopped falling as my face steamed with anger.

Jackson finally found his voice. "Miley how can you say that! Of course I know it's Mom's birthday! I was just trying to forget about and not cry all day! Can I help it if the Flaherty's want to help us feel better? You should be grateful towards them Miles!"

I snorted. "Grateful? Yeah right Jackson! They don't give a crap about Mom. They just want to move in on our lives and take over! This doesn't involve them! It has to do with us and our mother! And daddy shouldn't be acting all chummy with _Becca_, Mom only passed a couple of months ago!"

Jackson's face clouded over with anger. "Miles what is wrong with you! These people just want to help us! They are nice people Miley! And Dad actually likes Becca! He says she reminds him of Mom and that helps him ease the pain! Miles, dad is finally happy again! Why can't you just accept that?! I think it's time that you move on from Mom Miley! You have to!" He turned on heel and stormed out of my room slamming the door behind him.

I dove my head into my pillow as fresh tears came pouring down my face. Was I the only one who cared about Mom? Was I the only one who was holding onto her memory? And what if I couldn't move on? What would I do?

The thoughts ran through as I sat up in my bed. _That's it Miley. _I thought. _You have to try to move on, for Jackson, for daddy, and most of all for mom. _But there was nothing left for me here in Tennessee. Everything I had grown up around was gone. My friends, boyfriend, and even my own family had given up on me. They had all moved on while I was left in the dust.

_I need to move on. _I looked up to my bedside table again. There, lying beside my phone was a letter addressed to "My sweet darling Miley." _Aunt Marie. _I thought. She had written to me soon after Mom had died. She said she was sorry and that she understood what I was going through. She wanted to help and had wondered if I wanted to come stay with her for a while in Malibu, California.

Aunt Marie had always been there for me even while Mom was alive. I knew that I could always turn to her if I had a problem. _That's where I need to go. To Malibu. I need a fresh start with new people and a new family. Maybe it will finally help me let go of Mama like everyone else already had._

I picked up my phone and dialed the once familiar number. One…Two…Three rings- "Hello?" A distant voice called out.

"Hi Aunt Marie? It's Miley. Yeah, well I was just wondering… does that offer to come stay with you still stand? I really need to get away from here for a while…"

Sometimes when it seems just to hard to move on you have to pack up and start over in a new place with new people, new sights, and maybe with a new heart.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Tell Me honestly! I want to know, so just take your mouse and click the little purple review button and make me happy please!


	5. Malibu, California

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: It's only been a week, come on, I still don't own any of the characters!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A sweet, warm smell of fresh air greeted me as I stepped out of the Los AngelesInternational Airport. All around me were very unfamiliar sights. Everyone seemed to be very busy, each person having a different destination to reach. It was very unlike the quiet, small town I used to live in. This one was very large with cars rushing by me every second.

I sighed. _This is just one of the things that I will have to get used to. I'm not little old Miley Stewart, small town girl anymore. I have to be Miley Rae Stewart, city babe. _I glanced around me. Big or not, the place was beautiful. Bright green grass, with flowers planted everywhere surrounded the terminal. Off in the distance I could already see the gentle waves brushing against the shore, inviting me for a swim. I smiled. The gorgeous beaches were one thing I was definitely looking forward to.

Drawing in another breath of the fresh air I slowly took in my surroundings. When everything around me had finally caught up with my mind I decided to sit down on my suitcase. I had called Aunt Marie to let her know I had arrived once I got out of the plane. She had said that she might be a little late because of the heavy traffic. _Well, I guess all there's left to do is wait. _

I thought back to my hometown in Tennessee. What was Daddy doing? Was he wondering weather i got to California okay? _Probably not. _I thought. _Things didn't really end up so well between us._

**Flashback**

"_Miley Rae Stewart! You are not leaving Tennessee you hear!" Daddy shouted up the stairs as I dragged the huge pink suitcase up to my room. I thrust open the door to my room and tossed the suitcase onto the bed. Closing the door behind me I hurried around the room trying to grab everything that I would need._

_Just when I thought I was about done the door swung open and Daddy came barging in._

"_Miley Stewart," He screamed pushing the suitcase off the bed. "When I say no, I mean no! There is no way I am going to let my fifteen-year old daughter just pack up and move to California!" He watched as I scrambled around the carpet trying to pick up all the astray items from my suitcase before he spoke again. "Why do you want to leave anyway darling," His voice softened. "Your brother Jackson and I love you very much! Why would you ever want to leave?"_

_I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Daddy, what can I do? There's no place for me here in Tennessee anymore. My friends abandoned me, even Jeremy. And when I thought at least you and Jackson would be there for me you had already moved on to a new bimbo and her twin kid!" Tears streamed down my face as I continued to look him head on. "You don't even remember Mama anymore do you?! You've already been brainwashed by the brunettes who live next door!"_

_His eyes lit up with anger when he heard what I said. "How dare you say that about Becca and Haley!" He started. "They are just trying to help are family through a rough time! Becca does help me forget about your mother Miley! But in a good way! She's helping me move on! She's helping me cope with all the sadness and I love her for that! Why can't you let me be happy without your mother?" With all words being said he turned and walked out of my room._

_What is he thinking? I thought. He doesn't love her! He doesn't need her! All he needs is me and Jackson to help him through this! She can't replace Mama! She can't!_

_Wiping away my tears I glanced around my room one last time. I had tried to cram lots of stuff into my suitcase but most of my things had to be left behind. My childhood toys and stuffed animals were all lined up along the floor. Looking at them I smiled as one caught my eye. _

"_Beary Bear," I said softly as I picked him up. Tears misted in my eyes once again. My mom had made me Beary Bear when I was only two years old. I had had him ever since. "I hate to leave you behind buddy," I sniffed. "But there just isn't enough room." Giving him one last hug I place him on the ground when I heard someone walk into the room._

"_Miles?" I heard Jackson's voice softly behind me. _

"_Yeah?" I turned around to face him._

"_Miley how could you say all that mean stuff to Dad? He's finally moving on from Mom! Can't you just accept that and be happy for him?" Jackson waited for me to answer._

"_Jackson," I started. "I can't accept it. No matter what no one can replace Mom okay? And I am never going to like Becca, so I really can't bring myself to be happy for Dad."_

_Jackson seemed to think over what I said. He glanced down at the suitcase in my hands. "You're really leaving Miles?" I nodded. I could see Jackson's eyes start to glisten. "Miles why? We can work this out! You don't have to go little sis!"_

_The tears overflowed in my eyes. I walked up to Jackson and his arms wrapped around mine as he pulled me into a hug. "Jackson I have to. I don't belong here anymore." I pulled away from him. "You'll be fine Jerkson. Take care of Daddy for me will you?"_

_He laughed. "Yeah sure I'll take care of Dad. But who's going to take care of me?" I giggled slightly. Jackson started again. "You take care little sis okay? Don't stay out to late partying and all that. And of course, don't do drugs kiddo." _

_I slapped his arm laughing. "Don't you think you should be telling yourself that?"_

_He laughed. "Probably."_

_When we finally stopped laughing Jackson looked at me and sighed. "Goodbye little sis, I love you."_

"_I love you too Big Bro," I said softly. I picked up my suitcase and gave Jackson one last hug. Walking out of the room i looked around the hall. The door to Daddy's room was closed. _

_I sniffled, "Goodbye Daddy, I love you."_

_I walked down our steps into the living room. On the walls my own face smiled back at me. Behind me were Jackson, Daddy, and lastly Mama. We all looked so happy, nothing being wrong in our little world. Those were the happy times. I thought. But don't worry Mama, someday I'm going to be happy like that again._

_I looked around the house one last time taking in everything. The walls, the furniture, the pictures, everything was kept so neatly as if Mama was still here. Watch over them Mama I thought. Because I can't anymore. I know you're disappointed, but I need to help myself before I can help anybody else._

_Finally, I stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind me._

**End of Flashback**

I wiped away the tears that were falling down the side of my face. I did love my Daddy. I loved him more than anything. But I would never be able to accept another woman in his life no matter what. My mom was just to important to me.

Suddenly I heard the sound of breaks squeaking in front of me. Looking up my eyes caught with those of my gorgeous, blond-haired Aunt Marie.

"Aunt Marie!" I squealed running up and wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed. "Is that my little Miley Rae?!" She looked me up and down. "My have you grown darling! Still a little skinny I see, but don't worry, Aunt Marie will fix that soon enough!"

I laughed as she guided me to her little yellow beetle, throwing my suitcase into the back. Climbing into the front seat alongside her, Aunt Marie immediately bombarded me with questions.

"So Darling," She asked. "How've ya been? I've barely talked to you at all recently!"

I laughed. "I've been good." I filled her in on the events in my life, purposely leaving out the depressing ones. I knew that she would ask me more personal questions later.

While we were chatting I couldn't help but notice the beautiful scenery we were passing by. Every few seconds i would catch glimpses of the glittering blue ocean from behind the buildings. _It's so beautiful._ I thought. _I can't wait to just sit by the water all day long. _

"And here we go honey." Aunt Marie's voice snapped me out of my daydream. We were pulling up to a simple white beach house that was surrounded by colorful flowers on every edge. Though it looked well kept you could tell that it was old considering the worn out paint and broken shutters. But it looked like a home.

But the best part of the house was the location. My aunt's house was located directly along the beach and overlooked the ocean directly in front of it.

"Wow," I breathed. "Aunt Marie, it's beautiful!"

She snorted. "This old thing? Hah, your grandfather invested in this piece of junk. Then when he passed I decided to take it. I figure with your help maybe we can get it looking nice and new again though."

I nodded. "Yeah sure, I'd love to."

Aunt Marie took my suitcase into the house and plopped it down on the nearest couch. While she walked into the kitchen I looked around. The inside had a nice beach theme with palm trees on the carpets and furniture. And the kitchen was absolutely beautiful. It was country styled with nice mahogany counter tops. It reminded me of my home I'd left behind in Tennessee.

My aunt caught me gazing around her home. "Nice isn't it darling?" I nodded. She smiled. "Reminds you of good old Tennessee doesn't it? Yeah your mother came down here a few weeks after I moved in to help me decorate." She looked around following my gaze. "Most of this was her idea actually. I guess it looks a lot like your home in Tennessee."

I looked away from her. I really didn't want to get on the subject of Tennesse and Mama yet. I wasn't really ready to let my feelings that I had been keeping locked inside of me out either.

I guess Aunt Marie realized this because when she spoke again she changed the subject. "Okay sweetie pie. Why don't I get dinner ready while you go up to your room and unpack?"

I nodded again grabbing my suitcase from it's spot on the couch and turning toward the stairs. Climbing up I heard my aunt's voice from behind me. "First door on the left honey."

I opened the door slowly, not really sure what I'd find behind it. Once the door was opened fully I let out a deep breath. inside was a room almost identical to the one my mother had designed for me back in Tennessee. The walls were colored hot pink and even had the matching hot pink curtains. _Mama really must have helped decorate this house. _I thought.

I threw my suitcase down on the bed and walked over to the window. Aunt Marie gave me the perfect room. It was directed toward the front of the house and overlooked the ocean. Outside I could see the sun beginning to set, different shades of pink, purple, and orange popping out in the horizon. The rippling blue ocean had a glistening mirror of the sky. The sight was enchanting.

Deciding that I really couldn't miss the glorious sight on my first day I ran back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Aunt Marie," I huffed.

She turned around from the stove. "Yes darling? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "No, but I was wondering, do you think I could go sit along the beach for a while until dinner is ready?"

She laughed slightly. "You want to see the sunset already don't you hun?" I smiled. "Just like your mother, you know that? Oh well, dinner won't be ready for quite some time so you run your little butt along fast. The sunset doesn't last very long you know."

I nodded. "Thanks Aunt Marie, I'll be back soon." I ran up to her quickly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before I rushed outside eager to see the beautiful colors in the sky.

Down along the beach I seated myself against a rock near the ocean. There weren't many people there. Actually the only people I saw were three brown haired boys, one with very visible curly hair, and a blond girl playing volleyball in the distance.

I smiled. It was just the way I liked it. I was alone and I could finally gather all of my thoughts.

So far Malibu seemed wonderful. Aunt Marie was being very pleasant, though I knew she wanted to find out exactly why I had come to stay with her alone. I was glad she wasn't asking to many questions yet. When I was ready I would talk to her, and maybe Daddy too. I didn't want to leave the things the way they were between us, but part of me didn't want to forgive him for moving on from Mama. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what time brings.

Until then I think I'll just enjoy the sight of the gorgeous sunset in my new home, Malibu, California.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I don't know if that one was that good. It was kind of just a filler. I really want to get moving with the story though. I know most of you were wanting the JB's introductions in this chapter, but I promise it's coming. Btw, who do you think the other people on the beach were?

Anyhoo, AHHHH 3 MORE DAYS TILL CAMP ROCK!! I'm soooo excited!! I can't wait! And, the Jb's music video for burning up is playing after!! Ahh haha the commercial for it is stuck in my head! Everywhere I go I'm always singing, "And I'm burning up for you, baby." lol. I can't wait for Friday!!

Until then, REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. New Friends

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I got 10 last chapter! Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything, but I think you know that by now

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The mixture of ocean sounds could be heard from all around me. The sounds of the seagulls calling, the waves brushing against the shore, and even the fresh morning breeze whistled a little. I stirred from my sleep and opened my eyes. The bright sunlight shone through my window making me smile as my eyes grew accustomed to it.

I leapt out of bed excited to get ready for the day. Today I planned to go exploring around Malibu, to see the town and everything it had to offer.

After I had gotten ready I rushed down the stairs into the kitchen. There I found Aunt Marie at the stove making my favorite pancakes.

"Morning Darlin," she turned around to face me. "How'd ya sleep? I know those stupid birds can be so annoying in the morning."

I smirked. "Nah, they were fine Aunt Marie. Quite charming actually, first thing in the morning!" She laughed as I continued. "But I actually think I just had the best sleep in a very long time."

"That's good to hear honey." She smiled as the two of us sat down to eat at her little old-fashioned kitchen table.

After a while of munching on her delicious pancakes, Aunt Marie spoke again. "So, what are your plans today Darlin? I was thinking maybe you might want to go out shopping with me. I know you must hate all that ugly pink stuff in your room. If you want we can go out and you can get some things to redecorate your room with."

I looked up from my food. "No, that's fine Aunt Marie. Actually I love the hot pink stuff! It really makes the whole room pop out! Anyways, it's exactly like my old room in Tennessee!"

Aunt Marie laughed. "Okay whatever you say Miley. If you really like it all then you can keep it." I nodded while she continued. "Then what are planning to do all day Miss Miley? You're awfully dressed up."

I smirked. She had caught me. "Well, I was thinking maybe I could go see the town today. Maybe I'll go to the beach and stuff. Who knows, maybe I'll even meet some nice people.

Her face grinned back at me. "You mean some nice boys?" Her right eye winked. "I'm not sure how that little boyfriend of yours would like that, but it's all right with me!"

I looked away from her grinning face. "Actually, Jeremy broke up with me a week before I left."

"Oh honey," Aunt Marie place her hand on top of mine at the table. "I'm so sorry to hear that. But don't worry; there are plenty of suitable guys out here! I'm sure you'll be back in the game in no time!"

I looked back at her and smiled. She always knew how to make me feel better. "Hah, thanks Aunt Marie, but I don't think I want a boyfriend right now. I really need to find some good friends first." I got up from the table to put my dish in the sink. I looked back at her and winked. "Anyways, I'm not sure your Californian hotties can match my good old Tennessean men."

Aunt Marie threw her head back and laughed. "We'll just have to see about that won't we Missy?"

I laughed as I ran up the stairs to get my purse. The beautiful day was off to a good start.

* * *

**Lilly POV **(A/N: haha yes, finally, I know!)

_How did I get myself into this? Why would I ever agree to go shopping with those Jonas boys? All day long all Joe has been doing is tugging my hand and begging me to buy him ice cream, toys, cd's, everything! I swear you'd never know that boy was 18; he acts like he's freaking two years old!_

Just then that annoying boy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey Lilaay, look it! There's Urban Outfitters! Please, please can we go in? I promise this is the last store I'll go in! Then, we can hit the stores you want to go to!" He was pulling my arm again towards the direction of the store.

I shook my head. "No Joe! You said that before the last fifty stores we went into! When you asked me to come shopping with you, you promised we would go to Abercrombie! Come on, I need some new shorts!" I tried to pull Joe in the other direction.

Joe's fifteen-year old brother, Nick, laughed from behind us. "You two _kids_ having fun?"

The two of us swirled around. "Well _sorry, _Mr. President," we huffed. "_Some_ people in this world actually like to have some fun!"

Nick glared at us as we turned back around. "Hmph, at least I don't gotta act like I'm five to have some fun," he muttered.

I laughed. You'd never guess that Nick was the youngest of our group. He always acted like he was about 10 years older. To him, Joe and I seemed like a bunch of babies in teenager's clothes.

Joe's voice interrupted my thoughts once again. "Come on Lilly! Please?" He stuck out his lower lip and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "I promise this is the last store I'll drag you into! Then, we can grab some lunch, and the rest of the day Nick and I will go with you wherever you want to!"

"Hey!" Nick's voice piped up. "Don't volunteer me to follow you and your girlfriend around all day! I got some new songs in my head I want to try and write!"

Joe spun back around. "Shut it Frobro. Believe me, if Mom didn't tell me I was stuck with you for the day we would have ditched you a long time ago. Now hurry up, I'm getting hungry." I laughed as Joe turned back around and added with a flourish, "And Lilly is not my girlfriend!"

This time Nick laughed. "Sure bro, whatever you say, I believe you."

Joe turned around to give Nick one last glare before he said to me, "Let's hurry Lilly, _Mr. Sensitive_ has got some songs to write."

I smirked. "Sure Joe, let's go." The three of us turned to walk into the store. Suddenly a curly-haired brunette came hurrying out. Joe, who wasn't looking where he was going, was about to bump into her. "Joe," I yelled. "Watch out!"

Too late. He ran right into her and the poor girl went flying onto the ground.

* * *

**Miley POV**

Oof. Right as I was coming out of a store called Urban Outfitters, I collided with a tall black-haired guy. I opened my eyes and looked around me. My stuff was all cluttered in front of the entrance to the store. _Great. Just great. _I thought.

As I turned to pick everything up the black-haired boy got there before me. "Sorry," he said. "I'm such a klutz sometimes." He handed me my bags and helped me up.

Then a blond-haired girl that was with him grabbed my purse from the ground. "I'm sorry about that. He never really looks where he's going."

"Hey! I do too!" The boy with black hair retorted.

I giggled. "Hey its okay, I do it all the time."

The boy grinned. "See! Hah, I'm not the only one!"

It was the blonds' turn to laugh. She patted the guy on the back. "She's just trying to make you feel better Sweetie." He pouted as she turned towards me and stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Lilly!" She looked towards the black haired boy that bumped into me. "The hyper active one is Joe," He grinned as he shoved his hand forward to shake mine. I laughed, the boy acted like a little kid! Then Lilly pointed to a curly-haired boy behind them that I had not noticed before. "And the shy one over there? Yeah that's Nick."

The boy stepped forward to shake my hand. "I'm really not that shy. It's just these two talk so much there's really never anything left for me to say." He smirked at the two beside him.

I blushed; there was something about Nick that gave me butterflies. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Miley, Miley Stewart."

"Nice to meet you too," Lilly said. "Are you new here? I've never really seen you around."

"Yeah," I replied. "I just moved here from Tennessee."

They looked shocked. "Whoa, that's far," Nick declared. Next to him Lilly nodded.

"Wait," Joe piped up. "Where's Tennessee?" This caused the rest of to laugh while Joe just stood looking confused.

"Joe!" Lilly smacked him on the arm and turned towards me. "Sometimes I really wonder how he even passed first grade!"

"He didn't," Nick said laughing. "It's just that the fifth time around they tend to get fed up with you."

Joe pouted. "Hey, that's not very nice Nicholas."

For some reason this caused Nick to look towards me and blush when Joe said his full name. I gave him a reassuring smile.

Lilly patted Joe's arm. "It's okay Joey, he's just jealous that he's not as smart as you."

Nick grinned. "Yup, that's it," he replied.

When all of us were done laughing I turned to walk away. "Well, it was really nice to meet you all, but I guess I better get going," I said.

"Aw," Joe said. "Do really have to? You should come grab some lunch with us. You're pretty cool and we haven't even talked about my favorite things yet! Like pirates, ninjas, and…and…Pokémon!"

I laughed as Lilly added. "Yeah come on please! It sucks being the only sane girl here with two crazy boys!"

I thought and then said. "Okay, that sounds nice. Bu weren't you guys headed _into _the store?"

Lilly and Joe seemed to be thinking. Suddenly Nick grabbed my arm. "No! Please you have to come! I have been shopping with them all day long! Please!"

I laughed at his seriousness as Joe spoke. "Yeah, but now I'm hungry! So, come on Milaay, let's go get some food!"

I followed as Joe led us all towards a restaurant in the corner.

The seating was outside with a great view of the beach. Joe and Lilly sat down next to each other, leaving me to sit next to Nick.

Joe and Lilly started arguing about what food was the best which caused me to laugh. The two seemed perfect for each other! I leaned towards Nick. "Are they dating?" I whispered.

For some reason Nick laughed. "No," he replied. "They're perfect for each other, and I think both of them like each other, but neither of them wants to admit it."

I giggled also as we watched the two continue to fight. Nick spoke again. "So Miley, tell me about yourself!"

"Hmm," I thought. "Well, I grew up in Nashville, Tennessee. I lived there all my life with my mom, my dad, and my brother Jackson! I just moved here yesterday, actually. And, well I love singing, dancing, and acting! What about you?" For some reason I purposely left out the parts of my mother and father. I didn't want this boy I had just met to know just yet that I was living with my Aunt.

Nick grinned. "Wow, you sound a lot like me! Well anyways, I lived in New Jersey most of my life. My family just moved out here last year. I have three brothers, Frankie, Joe, and Kevin. Me, Joe, and Kevin have a band called the Jonas Brothers. And, yeah that's basically it."

Nick and I continued to talk until we were interrupted by Joe. "Hey chatterboxes," he complained. "I want to talk to Miss Milaay too! And if you haven't noticed the waiter is here!"

I laughed as Nick and I placed our orders. Then Nick turned towards Joe. "Well sorry bro, it's just that you two lovebirds were fighting up a storm over there." I grinned when I saw Lilly blush.

Joe glared at Nick. "I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that." He turned to face me. "So Milaay, how you liking Malibu so far?"

I shrugged. "Well I haven't really seen much yet. This morning I only went shopping for some stuff I needed. I didn't really see the town much."

"You should spend the day with us!" Lilly put in. "We can show you all around! There are some really cool places we can go to!"

"Yeah," Nick added. Then he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Come on, I need some company. Knowing these two they'll probably be flirting all day."

I giggled. The rest of lunch we all made small talk. Joking around and watching Joe make a fool of himself when he dropped ice-cream all over his shirt.

While the boys fought over who payed the bill Lilly asked me, "So Miley, where are you gonna go to school?"

"Well," I answered. "I think I'm going to a school called Seaveiw High School. I guess I'll be a sophmore there."

Nick, who overheard, interuppted us. "No way! That's where we go! Lilly and I are sophmores too, and Joe's a senior!"

"That's great! I can't believe I already know people going to the same school as me!" I was so happy that they went to Seaview too.

"We'll show you around the school tomorrow. You'll probably be in my homeroom," Lilly said. "Your last names what? Stewart right?" I nodded. "Yeah, you'll be in mine since my last names Truscott," Lilly finished.

"Thanks," I suddenly became a little shy. "But you don't have to show me around everywhere. I mean I don't want to bother you. You probably have other friends and stuff."

Joe looked up from the bill. "Hey, what's that mean Miley? You're our new friend too!"

I blushed. "Thanks guys, it's nice to already have some friends here. I left all my old ones back in Tennessee."

Nick reached for my hand. "No problem Miley. We're glad to have you as a friend! Now come on, lets go see Malibu!"

The rest of the day the three of them showed me all around Malibu. Lilly showed me her favorite skate park. Turns out that she's quite a skater girl. Next, Joe dragged me with him into a petting zoo. He's really funny and it turns out that we both have a secret love for ninjas! Lastly, we all headed down to the beach to watch the sunset. It was Nick's idea. He says that he just loves watching all of the colors just peak into the horizon. Just like me.

"Wow," I breathed as I watched the first set of pinks and oranges come into view. "This place is just so beautiful; I think I'm really starting to like Malibu."

"I know right?" Lilly moved to sit beside me. "Yeah this place is really amazing; it has the best stores, best view, and BEST guys!"

I giggled. "You mean Joe?" I whispered.

She looked back at me shocked. "What? What do you mean? I…I…I don't like Joe!"

I giggled harder. "It's okay Lilly," I replied. "Your secret's safe with me."

Lilly smiled and said, "You know what? I think you and I are going to be great friends!"

I smiled back. "Yeah, I think so!"

Joe came up behind us. "Hey! What are you two ladies whispering about?"

I looked at Lilly and laughed. "Oh, nothing, you know girl stuff," I said.

"Fine," Joe pushed Lilly. "Move aside Lillers, I want to sit next to my new best friend…um…pooh bear!"

I burst out laughing. "Pooh bear?" Joe, where did you get that?!"

"That's your new nickname Miley," Joe said with a straight face.

"Fine," I replied. "Yours can be…um…Tigger!"

"Yeah!" Joe exclaimed! "It can be like the adventures of Tigger and Pooh Bear!"

"Sure Joe," I giggled. "Whatever you say."

With that being said the four of continued to watch the sunset peak out into the gorgeous horizon. Malibu just seemed to be getting better and better.

* * *

A/N: So how'd you like it? It's not that good, I just really wanted to get the JoBro's and Lilly in it. Don't worry I hope it'll get better.

Ok so good news, who saw the burning up video! I love it! It's hilarious! OMJ Joe is soooo funny! Hahah I love how it's like a trailer thing for a movie! And at the end when Joe's like "I can't grow a mustache!" Wow, I love him!

Ok so not so good news, who saw Camp Rock? I'm guess pretty much everyone right? I'm sorry but I have to say, that movie really wasn't that good. I mean first of there was a lot of Demi but not as much Jobro's. Okay and I hated how quickly at the beginning it was all like 'oh your not going to camp rock, then she goes to school and comes back and her mom's like 'your going to camp rock!' The scene transitions were awful and Shane and Mitchies meeting was so fast! Like it wasn't good or anything she just goes up to him randomly and starts talking to him! Okay and lastly, wat was Kevin on in that movie?! Like seriously I swear he was acting like he was gay! I'm sorry but it's true every second he's like 'is this about my birdhouse? 'group hug! Aw, it hasn't been the same only hugging nate!' Wow, I was really dissapointed, but i still lovee the Jonas's!

Ok REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
